


Punishment

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: An evil duo.





	Punishment

Our tale starts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Severus Snape's reign as Headmaster, his closest allies siblings who are slightly closer than most Alecto and Amycus Carrow are doing what they do best; punishing rebellious students.

Alecto grinned evilily. "This is what you get for trying to resist us again, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville held his tongue.

Amycus smirked. "Lost your voice, Longbottom? If only that were the case when you saved that poor wittle first year yesterday."

Neville grimaced. "She wasn't doing anything wrong, you were punishing her for no reason."

Alecto smiled. "You don't decide when someone deserves to be punished or not, Longbottom. We do and we punish for the terror we cause."

Amycus laughed. "The terror, the fear, that's why we do it."

Neville spat in his face and snarled. "Dumbledore deserves better."

Alecto asked, "Shall we punish him until he shuts up about Dumbledore, Am?"

Amycus nodded and said, "Yes, Dumbledore is dead and buried. He won't save you now, Longbottom."


End file.
